Control And Power
by trishaj48
Summary: The case they were working had everyone at their wits end, it almost completely took over Sara's life. I had to use some words that may offend, if they do I am sorry, they just fit the story. CSI is owned by its producers and writers and borrowed by me.


Rape is defined in Webster's Dictionary as sexual intercourse forced on a person without his or her permission.

Sara had often been told that rape was about control and power, not sex. Sara did not understand any of it, all she was sure of was that rape is a crime. One she hated more then any other she had to investigate with the possible exception of domestic violence.

But this one had really gotten under her skin, a serial rapist. The latest victim was the fifth one over the course of as many months. Each of the victims was in their early 20's, a student at WLVU, with dark hair and eyes. Each one had been beaten before during and after the attack, and then murdered when the monster was done. There was no forensic evidence on any of the victims or at the scene.

Sara stood next to Grissom, "Son of a bitch," she said, much to loudly. Gil glanced over at her as if he wanted to say something - something along the line of "let's keep it professional or keep your emotions to your self", but he knew she would not hear - so all he did was tenderly touch her shoulder. Sara looked over at Gil, she knew what the touch meant, "I know."

"I'll get things started here," Gil said, even though he knew he would not find anything, "You go with the body." Sara nodded and followed Dave.

On the drive to the morgue Sara tried to calm herself, how could something as beautiful as the act of love be turned into something as horrific as this? Grissom's words came back to her - _"Rape is not about sex or love, it is about control and power."_ She knew he was right.

Sara stood in the morgue looking at the body of the young coed, she knew what she was about to do would not produce any results, but she did it anyway. Sara took fingernail scrapings, combed the hair and took pictures of the multiple bruises. When she was finished Sara stepped away form the girl, "I am so sorry this had to happen to you. I'll get the bastard that I promise."

Sara met Gil in his office without looking at him she said, "Nothing. Just like all the others." Sara fell into a chair in front of Gil's desk. Gil grunted and Sara looked at him, was she imagining things or was he actually smiling?

"What? Did you find something?" she asked. "As a matter of fact, I did," Gil said looking at her. Sara jumped from the chair, "What?"

"Some blood and tissue on the bush near the path, DNA has it now," Gil said. "So we have him?" Sara said. "Slow down," Gil said, "It may not be our rapists. It could belong to anyone who took a short cut through those bushes." Sara knew he was right but it did not curve her excitement, "Yes. But we might get lucky." Gil smiled, "We might."

Deep inside Gil hoped this was the break they had been looking for, not only for the obvious reasons but also for a personal one. The case had been keeping Sara up most of the time, she had not been able to sleep or eat. Sara would pace the floor most of the night going over what they had - or should he say - had not found. When he could talk her into getting into the bed, she would toss and turn and if she did sleep the case would invade her dreams. Gil could not count how many times Sara had woke screaming, Gil would wrap her in his arms and hold her close as she sobbed into his chest.

"It has to be his," Sara said. Gil agreed, "But it does not prove rape and murder." Sara started to say something, then thought better of it, he was right. Blood and tissue on a bush near the body did not prove anything but that the person was taking a short cut.

Wendy walked into Gil's office and handed him a paper, "DNA in the blood and from the tissue belongs to Edward Richardson. He did 7 years for the rape of a girlfriend, he was released six months ago."

"I'll call Brass," Sara said standing. "Sara," Gil called. "I know. It doesn't prove he did anything, but it sure the hell is a good place to start."

Sometime later Sara called Gil, "Guess who got himself a job as a grounds keeper for WLVU?" "Mr. Richardson," Gil said. "Yes," Sara said.

"But we need more to convict him," Gil reminded her. "I know," Sara said, "We are on our way to talk to him." Gil looked around to make sure he was alone, "Darling, be careful." Sara had to giggle; she knew what it must have taken for him to say that out loud, "I will."

Gil and Sara had been living together for the last year and as of now no one but Jim knew and that was the way they wanted it.

Jim and Sara questioned Mr. Richardson and he admitted to scratching himself on that bush but it was while he was trimming them the morning the body was found. "Can you please pull up your pant leg?" Sara asked him. "Sure," Richardson said, "But I already told you how and when it happened." Sara examined the injury and took a photo. In the car Jim said, "What was that all about?" "There was no evidence of the bushes being freshly trimmed and that wound looked fresh," Sara said.

Back at the lab Sara had shown the picture to Doc Robbins, he agreed with Sara. Richardson had been caught in a lie; it was enough for a judge to give Jim a search warrant.

"LVPD," Jim yelled knocking on Richardson's door, "I have a warrant." "He's not home," a woman from across the hall, said, "I saw him leave about an hour ago." The manager of the apartment building unlocked the door and Jim went in first. "No one in there," Jim said.

Sara and Gil searched the apartment. Sara came out of the bedroom holding a shoebox, "If these are what I think they are we have him." Inside the box was five pair of ladies panties, "I'm taking them back to the lab and have Wendy check for epithelial and DNA. If they match the victims …." " We have him," Gil said, giving her a half smile.

Epithelial and DNA were matched to each of the victims an arrest warrant was issued and Edward Robert Richardson was taken into custody charged with five counts of rape and five counts of murder.

That night Gil was propped up with his back against the headboard reading when Sara came from the bathroom. Sara sat next to him, "I will never understand why a man has to do that to a woman." Once again, Gil reminded her that rape was not about love or sex; it was about control and power. Sara suddenly smiled, "Control and power can be fun," she said as she took the book away from Gil, an impish grin on her face. Gil smiled pushed Sara down to a laying possession. Taking her hands and holding them above her head Gil kissed her passionately. Taking his lips for hers Gil said, "Only when it is done with love."

THE END


End file.
